Blue Screen
by Screamarie
Summary: PG-13 for language.Set in the future. Riku works at a diner. A mysterious man in black leather shows up every Thursday and orders the same thing. Shonen-ai. SoraXRiku. Meaning Riku is uke.
1. Cheeseburger with fries, no mustard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts so sorry if you were hoping I could get you free T-shirts.  
  
**Blue Screen**

** Chapter One:  
Cheeseburger with Fries, No Mustard**

** Downtown Diner**  
  
He sat down in a corner of the diner. He's a small guy with brown hair and his eyes a stormy blue, akin to my electric blue ones. He stared thoughtfully out the window and for whatever reason I wondered what he was thinking. He dressed himself in a blue shirt, black leather pants, black combat boots and a long black raincoat. Sunglasses held back his bangs. Matrix buff?  
  
"Can you get that guy's order?" I heard behind me, looked at Leon and nodded. I walked over to the table in my white and blue uniform. I looked like a goof but when you're scraping the bottom of the barrel for money you'll do things you'd never believe. He looked up at me smiled and then returned to staring out the window.  
  
"I'll take a cheeseburger with fries, no mustard and a Big Red." He said before I could even open my mouth. I nodded and wrote it down and turned back to the kitchen. Telling the cook the order I set about cleaning some various couple's dinner and continued my low paying job. When his order was made I gave it to him and he replied softly, 'thank you.'  
  
I returned to the kitchen and washed dishes. That's how it's been for the past eight weeks. Every Thursday the cook goes and makes his meal a little before 8, he comes in, I give it to him and then he sits there for the next hour eating and staring out the window. There's hardly a word between us but he always smiles at me and says thank you. I don't know who he is or why he comes in every Thursday and to tell the truth I had no idea why he was on my mind right now.  
  
It was late and I couldn't sleep. I was sitting on my bed, the blanket covering the knees that are at my chest, and staring out the rain covered window. It was dark except for the blue glow coming for the streetlight outside. New Seattle was always blue, was always rainy, and was a place I rather hated. I run a hand through my hair and then fall back onto my pillow staring at that slow moving fan on my ceiling.  
  
'It's because he likes you' my roommate would always say. I look over at him. He's in his own full bed on the other side of the room. He's lying on his side, towards me, sleeping peacefully and I envy him. Leon was an odd guy. He's usually quiet but he's coming out of his shell a little and he loves to tease me. That's why he keeps saying that 'Black Leather' (as we like to call him) shows up every Thursday because he wants to look at me some more.  
  
We call him 'Black Leather' because he's always wearing that black leather raincoat with some various clothing underneath. I hadn't asked his name because, hey, I'm just a waiter, who am I to ask? I shivered. I didn't know why but Leon had his blankets pushed down to the end of the bed but me? I was pulling my blankets around my chin because I was freezing. Rolling over onto my side away from Leon I close my eyes.  
  
**Westburna Apartments: Next Morning**  
  
The next morning I sat up and got out of bed. I looked around to find Leon gone and turned to my bed and made it. I contemplated making his too but figured it was his bed and I shouldn't have to fix it. I walked into the kitchen where he stood buttering bread. Toast. Sounded good enough. I walked over to him and leaned against the counter and reached for a piece. Instead he shoved a piece in my slightly open mouth. I took a bite and then after swallowing I muttered, 'Thanks.'  
  
"You do know it's 1 in the afternoon don't you?" He asked me and I shrugged.  
  
"Not like I have any plans."  
  
"Haven't gotten that date with 'Black Leather' yet?" and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Wasn't aiming for it." I said and went into the living room and watched TV. Leon followed me.  
  
"I still say he reminds me of someone." Leon said. Leon seemed to think he knew the guy. Not personally but he had seen him before. I figured he was just mixing this guy up with someone else. I didn't know and to tell the truth I didn't really care. "I'm going out later tonight. You want to come?"  
  
"And stare at you and Yuffie making goo-goo eyes all night? Sorry but I just can't seem to find the time." I said and he shrugged.  
  
"You know you're going to grow old and die in this apartment. Unless you're going to work or school you never leave this house do you?"  
  
"Why so I can stare at sky scrappers ten times my size and watch cars fly over my head?"  
  
"There's something called fun. Try it some time." He said. I sighed and stood up and walked back into our bedroom. I turned on the computer, connected to the internet and opened my instant messenger. Would you believe Microsoft lasted all these years? Apparently, Bill Gates Jr. is just as smart as Sr. was. A small glowy blue screen came up. I growled slightly. Everything is blue in this town. Words appeared on the screen.  
  
**Pitiful-Popstar:** He's alive! Been awhile since we last talked.  
  
**Anti-socialIncarnate:** Yeah, yeah sorry just been busy. Bills and work and school. Sometimes life is a pain in the ass.  
  
**Pitiful-Popstar:** It's cool. So Riku, besides saving the world of starvation at work, what have you been up to?  
  
**Anti-socialIncarnate:** Trying to kill myself. So far my roommate won't let me.  
  
** Pitiful-Popstar:** Poor guy. Though I kind of have to side with your roommate. You're my sanity. Don't die on me yet.  
  
**Anti-socialIncarnate:** Just because you want to keep your sanity doesn't mean I should have to endure insanity.  
  
**Pitiful-Popstar:** Shows how good a friend you are lol. Anyways, nothing new has been happening?  
  
**Anti-socialIncarnate:** Well I have a new customer at the diner. Some dude in black leather and sunglasses. He comes in every Thursday gets a cheeseburger and fries and sits there for an hour staring out the window.  
  
**Pitiful-Popstar:** Sounds like a stalker. Better watch your back or you might be his next victim.  
  
**Anti-socialIncarnate:** Yeah right. I'll make sure to carry some pepper spray from now on.  
  
**Pitiful-Popstar:** Self-defense classes are open, I'm sure.  
  
**Anti-socialIncarnate:** Oh crap, the only thing I need defense from is Leon's girlfriend. She's so perky. shudders I'm going to go hide in the bathroom. See you later.  
  
He bade me goodbye and then I turned the computer off and went to the bathroom where I turned on the hot water. I heard Yuffie's voice over the sound of running water and rolled my eyes. She was loud, she was cheery, and she was basically just a lot of things I hated all rolled into one. I pulled off what little clothes I had on and stood under the shower spray.  
  
I enjoyed showers. You see unlike most people I run pretty cold. I always have cold hands and feet. One day I stayed outside on a cold day. I had on gloves, coat, pants, and hat. It wasn't all that cold but yet after half an hour outside I was shivering and my lips were blue. That's why I enjoyed heat. Warmth was my kind of thing but living in New Seattle you didn't get a lot of that. Mostly you got rain, rain and more rain. That and blue.  
  
Today was Sunday. No school, no work, no homework and as I heard the front door close I knew I had no annoying roommate either. It was my day. TV all day long and no need to stare at a long list of mathematical problems. I'm working on becoming a computer technician. I like puzzles and what's a computer but one big ass puzzle? I liked taking things apart, fixing them, and then putting them back together.  
  
My mother had wanted me to be a real estate salesman like my father. She had said it was a safe well paying job. I had thought for a moment she was crazy. It didn't really bother her that I was going to be a computer technician either. It was safe and well paying. The only thing that bothered her was that I didn't have a girlfriend. Her main goal in life was seeing her son get a girlfriend, settle down, and have kids. If she hadn't eaten that last French fry she probably would have.  
  
Yep that's right. Mommy dear died not too long ago. To tell the truth I wasn't exactly heart broken. She was in the middle of dinner at a restaurant with my dad and just keeled over. If I had been there I think I would have laughed. I mean I loved my mom (like hell loves a snowball) but I barely knew her enough to actually care if she was alive or not. Same thing with my dad. See they sent me to live with my uncle when I was about six or seven years old because they really hadn't wanted a child. When I was fifteen they decided they wanted me back and after a big custody battle with my uncle, they got their way.  
  
I spent the next three years at my school, at the library, at a café in town, or in bed asleep. I rarely even shared meals with them because I didn't really like them. I still say I was adopted but when I say it they just laugh. They thought I was joking I guess. Well that or I really am and they're just laughing it off. I kind of wish I was because to know I'm related to those idiots irks me.  
  
I turned off the shower after washing my hair and grabbed the towel hanging on the wall. I pulled on some clothes when I got back to the bedroom and wondered what the hell the day held for me next. A cigarette. That's what it held, so I walked over to the dresser and stole one of Leon's seeing as I forgot to buy myself some. I jack them off of Leon all the time and he has yet to notice. That or just doesn't care to say anything about it. Either way I was happy. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I opened the (near) empty fridge.  
  
That piece of toast had hardly been filling and I knew that Leon wasn't planning on going grocery shopping anytime soon so, growling, I pulled on a coat and went outside. I hated grocery shopping. I got to stand in a building that crawled with people I didn't know and didn't care to know. But since Leon was such a lazy ass, someone had to do it and I doubted Casper the friendly ghost was living with us. So I started down the street. I took a moment to stare at the cars above my head. Flying to their next destination, you could barely see the sky through them. While I hated rain (and it was raining) I'd still rather see rain than a bunch of flying hunks of metal.  
  
It looked like another boring day in my life. I walked into the grocery shop. I picked out the brand of whatever food we wanted and then paid for it. The cash register talked a lot, which annoyed me as it should. I kind of missed the days where teenagers stared at you, chewing gum, and talked in a monotone voice. It was so much better than these machines. They had arms to pick up the food and place it before them. A red light appeared, scanned it, and then put the food in the bag. Much more efficient than teenagers but they talked a lot. They were given a personality chip so then that way the customer could have someone to talk to I guess. Instead of making it pleasurable for me it made me feel like smashing the thing with a can of peas.  
  
I walked out of the building and was about to start on the long walk home when I looked up and saw 'Black Leather' standing in front of a very nice car. "Hi" He said.

**End Chapter**  
  
Well there's chapter one. I don't really have a lot of notes or anything but please, please, PLEASE review. For me? And I would also like to remind people that my site (which has yet to be finished) shall be hosting original and fanart so if you can draw, send it in to me. Gambitloverhotmail.com Well I hoped you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie


	2. You coming?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did Kairi would have never existed.  
  
**Blue Screen**

** Chapter Two:  
You Coming?**

** Greg's Grocery Store**  
  
I stared at him and he stared at me. He still had those sunglasses in his hair as the rain ran freely down him. His hair hung around his face as he stared at me with that smile of his. He wore the exact same thing he had worn as the first day I met him except his shirt was reddish-brown color. He pushed off from his car and walked over to me. He was about 4 inches taller than my 5'9". I hated tall people. Even Leon was two inches taller than I am.  
  
"You shouldn't stand in the rain. You could get sick."  
  
"This from a guy who's soaking?" I said raising an eyebrow. He chuckled slightly. I'm not sure if it was because he was taller or just because of the way he acted but I knew that he was older than me. I didn't like that either.  
  
"Yes, I am rather soaked and it's getting very cold. Would you mind joining me in my car? I'll give you a lift home." He asked and I stared. 'Sound like a stalker. Better watch out or you might be his next victim,' passed through my head as I stared. I felt the water soak through my sweater jacket and thought, 'Then I'll be a victim.' I nodded and he smiled. Pressing a button on a remote in his hand the doors to his sleek blood red car slid back. He then turned to me and took my groceries smiling. I stared after him a little surprised.  
  
He opened the trunk of his car and placed the bag in. He then started towards the driver's side of the car. "Are you coming?" he called and I shook my head and ran over to the passenger side of the car. I sat down in the leather interior of his car. The doors shut and I was strapped in automatically.  
  
"Good day sir. Would you like me to drive or shall you be taking command?" A computerized female voice was heard throughout the car.  
  
"I think I'll drive Minnie." He said and a steering wheel appeared in front of him. The engine was heard and the car went up straight into the air. When there was enough room he pulled out of the parking lane and into the traffic.  
  
"I live on Avenue #452. It's the Westburna apartment building." I said and he nodded. I shivered slightly. Even in the car it was still cold.  
  
"Minnie turn up the heat a little please? I think my friend is cold." He said and I looked at him.  
  
"No that's alright. I'm fine."  
  
"Its fine, Riku. It's not like I'm going to have a heat stroke before we get to your home." He said chuckling.  
  
"You know my name?" I asked.  
  
"I heard your friend call you that. That reminds me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sora." He said smiled at me and then returned to driving. He certainly was odd.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I said though it wasn't all that true. I mean the guy wasn't someone I hated or anything but I didn't really know enough about him to know whether I liked him or not. Only thing I really knew about him was his name and that he didn't like mustard. I looked over at him and found his sunglasses still in place on his head. It was weird that he would wear those. I mean this is New Seattle. The most sun you got was a few days in June and July otherwise it was rain and snow.  
  
I looked over his profile. Milky clear skin over a cute nose and small ears. He had his hair pulled back behind his ears and I don't know why but as I stared I started to understand why Leon thought he had seen this guy before. He was starting to seem strangely familiar to me as well. He looked over at me and smiled again as he turned back to the car in front of us.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head and stopped staring.  
  
"Oh sorry. It's nothing I just kind of got lost in thought." I said.  
  
"Well here we are." He said and pointed at my apartment building.  
  
"Oh right." I said as he pulled up in front of it. The heavy piece of metal sat down on the ground and my seatbelt came off. "Well thanks for the ride." I said.  
  
"No problem. You want me to help you with your groceries?"  
  
"No thanks. I can get them." I said and he nodded.  
  
"Well I'll see you Thursday." I nodded and closed the door. He waited long enough for the trunk to close and then I turned back to the apartment building. Opening the door I walked up the many steps towards apartment number 6D and into the kitchen where I started to put up groceries.

**** **Westburna Apartments   
**  
Leon didn't show up until late that night. I sat in front of the TV in nothing but some sweat pants and was eating a salad. I had pulled my hair into a small little tail on the top of my head so it wasn't in my face. He came in and shut the door behind him. He sat down beside me and tried to steal a piece of leftover chicken from my salad. I pulled my plate away from him.  
  
"Make your own damn salad if you got the munchies, you lazy shit." I said.  
  
"What's up your butt?" He asked as he stole the remote from me course I didn't really care. I wasn't watching what was on TV anyways.  
  
"I had to go get groceries today while you were out playing footsie with your girlfriend." I said.  
  
"Oh my God you had to go out in the daylight. It's a tragedy." He said.  
  
"Kind of like your face." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What did 'Black Leather' call and cancel?"  
  
"His name is Sora and he doesn't even know my number to make the date." I said without even thinking what my words might cause.  
  
"Whoa you know his name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh right. He and I bumped into each other on the way out of the grocery store and he gave me a lift home." I said.  
  
"What was he doing at the grocery store?"  
  
"I don't know, Leon. Buying groceries?" I asked thought it did pose a question. What was Sora doing there? It had seemed for all the world like he had been...waiting for me. I mean he was standing there outside the building just as I came out and stared right at me. I had seen inside his trunk and he had no groceries there.  
  
It made me ponder the thought of him being some kind of stalker and just waiting for me to trust him. Just waiting to make his move. I mean I really didn't even know if 'Sora' was his real name. But his smile had been so sweet and gentle. Well appearances could be deceiving. I shook my head as these conflicting thoughts floated through my head.  
  
"Man this guy totally has the hots for you." He said and I sighed and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and to my great annoyance Leon followed me. "I mean this guy shows up every Thursday just to see you."  
  
"Leon he stares out the window the whole time he's there. He could be there for anyone."  
  
"You may not notice but I see him glancing at you. He's totally checking you out. I saw him staring at your ass once." He said and I laughed.  
  
"He's probably checking me out because he's Hannibal Lectors descendant." I said.  
  
"Why's it so hard to believe that he's trying to get into your pants?"  
  
"Because no one else ever has." I said and bent down to put the chicken back into the fridge. I felt Leon grab my hips and pull me close.  
  
"If it weren't for Yuffie I'd be trying to." He said and I elbowed him in the stomach. He cried out and bent over. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. I was just pulling down my sheets when he came in. "That was low, Riku."  
  
"You're lucky I didn't go lower. I'm not fucking you Leon. I've always avoided having things stuck up my ass." I said and crawled into my bed. He growled at me and then slammed the bathroom door behind himself. I smirked as I turned off my lamp and rolled onto my side. 'I always love getting the better of that guy.'  
  
** The Oasis Hotel**   
  
I stared out the window. It was getting pretty late but I couldn't sleep. Insomnia kicking in. No, it wasn't. It was that white-haired little fox who's enticed me so well. He didn't even know he was doing it and you have no idea how frustrating that was turning out to be. They way he walked and I saw that small butt of his. He was lucky I hadn't grabbed him yet and ravished him right there on the diner table. Course if I did that I don't think I'd be winning his heart over anytime soon.  
  
I sighed and walked back over to the couch. I fell down on it and then turned on my side. How the hell was I supposed to tell Riku? I mean the guy was like perfection and not to mention the fact he barely knows me. Well sort of. I turn over onto my back and start to wonder if there was something I could do to get to know Riku better. Well a dinner date usually always worked but I knew Riku wasn't the type for people...I'll invite him back here. I sighed and stood up.  
  
Riku had been plaguing me for a small while now and that's why I showed up every Thursday. So I could see him. I had noticed his roommate out the corner of my eye staring at me. Leon was his name, I think. Leon knew I had an interest in Riku, I could see it in his face, even though he never said anything. I wondered if Leon would help me if I asked him too. Just something else to consider when winning over my white fox. Call me a stalker if you like but I had to have him. He was so beautiful and...and well Riku.  
  
There was something about Riku's personality I loved. I mean Riku wasn't kind and he certainly wasn't sweet. He was just a New Seattle kid that hated New Seattle. He hated the blue...just like me. He was cynical and brash and very funny. Well if you think of sarcasm as humorous. And the thing I loved most about him was that Riku was mine. I was going to make sure of that. It may take awhile but Riku is mine and he always will be.  
  
I stood up and went into the next room. Falling down onto the bed I stared at the empty half of my bed and sighed. 'You will be mine, Riku' I thought before closing my eyes and trying to go to sleep. My attempts were futile.

**End Chapter**  
  
Okay there's chapter two and as you can see I've given you a bit of a hint as to what's going to happen next. Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie.


	3. RIKY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Blue Screen**

** Chapter Three:  
RIKY!**

**** **Westburna Apartments**  
  
I heard that annoying alarm go off. It was loud it was annoying and the numbers flashed blue. I knew it was Monday and I knew it was time to get up and go to school and I didn't want to. I didn't care if I sounded juvenile, to tell the truth I felt like throwing a temper tantrum but unfortunately I'm 22 now and I'm not allowed to do that. I heard the alarm turn off and I knew Leon had slammed his hand down on it. I heard him groan and get up.  
  
"Riku wake up." I heard from the other bed. I growled and pulled covers up higher. "Riku wake up. I'm not going to wait around for you all morning." I felt him shove me trying to wake me up.  
  
"Go t' hu..." I mumbled out. Now if I had been coherent as I uttered those words you would have heard 'Go to hell' but well I wasn't.  
  
"Damn it, Riku. Wake up!" I heard and then felt myself falling and found myself groaning on the carpet. "Now get your ass up. We got to go." He said and walked over to the closet to pull out some clothes. I groaned some more but stood up and walked into the bathroom. After taking care of some morning business I walked over to the mirror and groaned. I looked like shit.  
  
I had shadows under my eyes. I pulled my hair out from the small tie on my head and grimaced. My hair had a crease in it from leaving it up. I picked up a comb and ran it through my hair and then placed it back into the tail. It was rare that I ever had my hair up but I wasn't about to let people see that crease. I liked my white hair. It was soft, it was shiny, and in my opinion the only thing I had going for me. I yawned and then walked out of the bathroom to the closet and pulled on a large yellow t- shirt and baggy white pants.  
  
I sat down on the couch and pulled on my shoes. 'Here' I heard from above my head. I looked up and Leon shoved a breakfast burrito into my mouth. I rolled my eyes and returned to my shoe. After tying it I sent my hand up and took the burrito from my mouth. After swallowing the bite I glared at Leon who was staring down at me with a smirk.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep doing that?" I asked and his smirk grew.  
  
"Because of what it can cause me to imagine." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"If I wasn't so damn tired I'd beat the shit out of you." I said and he fell onto the couch beside me.  
  
"I know of someone else who probably thinks the same."  
  
You know what I found out that morning? That decking someone can improve your mood greatly. Guess I wasn't as tired as I thought I was. I ripped at my burrito as Leon sat there cursing and holding onto his eye. It was turning black and slowly swelling. Yup, I was feeling a lot better.  
  
"You violent bastard." He yelled at me.  
  
"Well I think we better start walking." I said standing up and grabbing the keys to the apartment and my maroon sweater jacket. No it didn't really match my yellow t-shirt but it didn't really matter. Pulling on my pack I opened the door. "After you." I said and he glared at me (as best he could) and then turned around and headed back to the bedroom. I smirked and then closed the door behind me.  
  
I doubted he was going to be at school today. It was fine by me. He knew what I was like and the choice to ignore that was his fault. I pulled my hood up since it started to rain just as I walked out the door of the building. Someone up there hated me. They had to. There was no way it could rain this much unless someone had a grudge up there and since it started to rain as soon as I walked out the door, I think it was apparent who the hatred was toward. I sighed and let the rain pour down and let myself get lost in my thoughts.  
  
I passed a large church. There was to be no sermon that day but the large doors were both open wide, despite the rain, and the sound of an organ wafted through the opening. I had never been inside the church, didn't really have a religion, but everyday I passed by, that organ played and I took a moment to stand and stare at the beautiful windows and the large cross atop the building.  
  
I don't know why but this place always seemed to calm me. When I was feeling especially moody Leon had been known to find me here sitting on the steps and staring. I sighed and started down the street again. I was never a sentimental person, so why was I getting all worked up over a building. A church that I didn't even go to. A church that spoke of a religion I didn't really believe in. Just one of my many quirks I guessed.  
  
It was then that I came across the large university. At one time I lived on campus. That's how I met Leon. I had requested a private room, they didn't listen. Leon and I got along...sort of. We both believed in the 'you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone' theory. Then when we realized it was too loud and crowded on campus we went looking for an apartment together. We still believed in our theory but we had grown somewhat close. Though I'd never tell Leon that. He'd actually begin to think I liked him and I don't need that.  
  
I walked towards the building as more rain fell down around me. Other kids were running towards the building but they had umbrellas. I don't know why but I've never cared to buy one even though it was usually essential in places like this. I walked through the front doors and as soon as I did I regretted even waking up that morning.  
  
"RIKY!" She called from the end of the hall. I groaned. Kairi Walden. Oh God did I hate her. She was the daughter of a business man my father knew. My dad expected me to marry her. See Kairi's father was very wealthy and my dad wanted me to marry into the money. Like hell I would. Kairi was a selfish, annoying, horrible bitch. Not to mention she had more energy than Yuffie. (A/N: In case you haven't figure it out yet I hate Kairi. Sorry for Kairi fans.) She ran down the hall towards me.  
  
"Oh Riky you're soaking!" She said. I grimaced at her pet name for me. I don't know how many times I've told her to stop but it just didn't seem to get through her thick skull.  
  
"Really Kairi? I hadn't noticed." I said walking past her. She followed. She was like cancer. No, matter how many times you get rid of her she came back.  
  
"Oh Riky you're so silly. You mind walking me to my first class?" She asked this every morning.  
  
"Yes, Kairi I do mind because if I do I'll be late for mine." I said.  
  
"Oh Riky pweeze?" She gave me puppy dog eyes. I knew that if I denied her she would go home this afternoon cry and sob to her daddy that I was being horribly mean to her again. Her dad would call my dad and he'd call me. I'd end up hanging up on him after 10 minutes of trying to explain that I hated her over his yelling. Then he'd get pissed off even more and call me back threatening to put me out of his will. I'd say, 'Fine. Knock yourself out' and then he'd get even more pissed and do just that.  
  
Two months later he'd realize that I was his only living relative and that if I hated him I'd never marry Kairi just to spite him. He'd call back, try to get me to like him with gifts galore that I'd only send back and then try to sweep this under the rug. What he didn't realize was that even if he makes nice with me I'd still never marry Kairi. So did I really want all that stress? No, not really but I couldn't be late for class just because this bimbo wanted me to walk her to class and act like we're high school sweethearts.  
  
"Go to hell bitch." I said turned a corner and ignored her as she started to cry and yell insults at me. I ducked as a book whizzed by. This happened almost every morning and I was really starting to get tired of it. I opened the door to my class, took my usual seat at the back, and waited for class to begin.  
  
** Lexington Technical University: About Noon**   
  
It was actually sunny as I walked out of the building. Well not really. It was actually very gray but at least it wasn't raining. I was pondering going home or going to a fast food place for lunch. I wasn't going to the cafeteria here. I was depressed not suicidal. I walked down one of the many paths towards the main sidewalk. I figured I should go to a fast food place. If I went home I would have to listen to Leon bitch and moan about the black eye I had given him.  
  
'Oh you ruined my perfect face' I imitated in my mind, chuckling to myself. Leon wasn't really that vain or anything but it wasn't hard to imagine him that way. I mean it was obvious he was the pretty boy type.  
  
"What's so funny?" I heard and jumped. I turned around and found myself staring at someone's chest. Looking up I found Sora smiling down at me.  
  
"Are you stalking me or what?" I asked and he laughed.  
  
"No, this is just coincidence. I was just walking down the street. Where are you headed?" He asked.  
  
"I'm heading to a burger joint, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Oh aren't we hostile today." He said still smiling. I sighed. I guess he was right. He hadn't done anything to me....yet.  
  
"Sorry. I've just had a really bad day. How about I treat you to lunch as an apology?" Where the hell did that come from? I was sorry, yes, but not guilty. I hadn't ever asked to treat someone to ANYTHING before in my entire life. Now I'm offering a total stranger lunch?  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. Well without the apology part." He said.  
  
"Well then my offer has more importance. Besides I still owe you for the ride yesterday. Where would you like to eat? No where expensive I hope, because I'm just about broke."  
  
"Burgers sound fine." He said and I nodded and we walked in silence to a Bernie's Burgers down the street. It wasn't the best place in town but it was alright. He opened the door for me and we went and made our order. We found a table after getting our order and started eating. I noticed some kids from the college giving me a look but otherwise our entrance went unnoticed. It was funny that I was the quietest person at the entire college, yet, just about everyone knew who I was.  
  
Course after you smash your fist into the Dean's face you're kind of remembered. The only reason why I hadn't been kicked out of the school was because the Dean was so scared that I'd come to his house and murder him. It sounded like a good idea except for the jail part. To tell the truth I didn't want to meet the electric chair. So instead I was expelled for a month. It was a pain to catch up but I did and I was still doing well.  
  
"So you go to school?" He asked. I looked up from my cheeseburger. After swallowing the lump in my mouth I nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Lexington Technical University. I'm working on being a computer technician." I said and he nodded.  
  
"Sounds interesting." He smiled. It was odd that this guy was so cheery and nice and yet it didn't bother me. Maybe it was just because he was jumping up and down energetic.  
  
"So are you in school?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh no. I was but then I quit. I had too. I found a job and unfortunately I never had time for school." He said and I nodded.  
  
"Excuse me but are you Fake?" I hear and I look up. There's a 16 year old girl staring at Sora with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am you must have my confused with someone else." Sora said.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry." She smiled. "It's just you look exactly like him."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint." He said smiling.  
  
"It's quite alright. I'm sorry to bother you." She said and went back to her seat.  
  
"Fake?" I asked.  
  
"He's a singer. She's not the first to mistake me for him." Sora said.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
** Westburna Apartments**   
  
I walked into my apartment. After my lunch with Sora we went our separate ways and I had another class. It was almost 4 as I walked back into apartment and threw my pack on the floor and my keys onto a table. I sighed and fell onto the couch with a sigh. I was glad I didn't have to go into work that night. I had been lucky to get three nights in a row off. Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Leon had got Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. I was going to enjoy having the house to myself tomorrow night.  
  
"You were with 'Black Leather' again today." I heard Leon say and I groaned.  
  
"For one his name is Sora and for another how would you know? For another why the hell do you CARE?" I asked.  
  
"I know because Yuffie saw you two together at Bernie's and I care because I really think you should go out with this guy." He said.  
  
"Why should I? I don't even know him. Hell I serve the guy his dinner every Thursday and that's it."  
  
"Yuffie said she was watching him. Said he looked really interested in you."  
  
"Would you just drop it? I'm not going out with him."  
  
"Don't tell me you're turning closet case." I rolled my eyes. Ever since he met me he said I was gay. To tell the truth I wasn't sure what I was. I had never dated before. Never really cared for it so I had never really explored the thought of being straight or gay or both.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" I asked as he sat down beside me.  
  
"Look Riku if the guy asks you out, give him a chance. If you don't you're going to grow old and lonely." He said. It surprised me when I heard a tinge of concern in his voice. "It's not healthy to lock yourself away like you do, you know?"  
  
Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden? "Alright, alright I'll give the guy a chance but if he turns out to be a killer I'm going to haunt you until you die then I'm greeting you in hell." I said and he chuckled.  
  
"Sounds fair." He said and smiled. I, hesitantly, smiled back and that just made him grin.

**End Chapter**

Okay chapter three. WOO HOO! Wasn't that just sweet. Male bonding. AWWW. Well I hoped you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya,

Screamarie


	4. Purple Shit Flavor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Blue Screen**

**** **Chapter Four:   
Purple Shit Flavor**

** Westburna Apartment Building  
  
** "SICK? SICK! I can't be SICK! I haven't been sick since I was 12 years old!" I cried as Leon stood there staring at the thermometer. I was sitting on my bed this morning groaning. I felt horrible and Leon had felt my forehead. He'd said I was way to hot to be normal and found a thermometer.  
  
"Well according to this you're sick." He said and I groaned. The bent plastic stick said, '100.45.' That couldn't be right! It was Thursday. I had both school and work today and I was SICK! I looked at Leon's face, his black eye almost gone, and wanted to strangle him. I didn't blame him or anything, it's just if I strangled him I'd feel a lot better.  
  
I damn near wanted to cry too. Nothing was seeming to go my way anymore...oh wait it never did before either. I felt Leon grab my head and pulled me close and I leaned my head against his stomach. NO, don't you dare think it or I'll stalk and kill you. We hated to admit it but at times we actually cared about the other. This was his way of showing comfort.  
  
"You want me to stay home today?" He asked and I shook my head.  
  
"Nah, you've already missed one day this week you don't need to miss another one. Just do me a favor and get me some medicine to put me in a coma while you're out today." I said and he nodded.  
  
"Alright but I have my phone with me so if you need me just ring, okay?" He asked and I nodded again and pulled away and ducked under the covers. I knew he was smiling down at me and then I heard him clunk out of the room and then heard the front door shut. Don't tell Leon this but I kind of wish he had stayed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
** Pharmacy: Later that Afternoon  
  
** I stared at the rack. I think Riku just had a regular cold course I wasn't a doctor. I kind of felt sorry for my buddy but this was working out great. Tonight when 'Black Leather' came in I'd talk to him and explain to him that I want him dating Riku just as much as he did. Well sort of. To tell the truth I wanted to date Riku myself but I knew if we did all we'd end up doing is fighting...course we already do that.  
  
When Riku and I first started to live together at L.T.U. we had realized quickly that the other didn't feel like talking very much and it was there that we started the basis of our friendship. It had started as a 'don't talk to me unless you have to' friendship. It then grew into 'we can talk to each other but we probably aren't going to' friendship. From there we hit 'you're not so bad cause you're like me.' Then that evolved into 'I'm willing to talk and share my secrets but you tell anyone and I'll kill you.' It's changed more since then but I wasn't sure what it had changed into.  
  
In time I had realized how cool Riku is. Not to mention that hot body of his. I had at one point thought maybe I should ask him out and then realized that it probably wouldn't work out. Riku and I may be alike but we were also very different. Riku was more anti-social than I am and he didn't really know how to have fun. I wasn't surprised. He grew up helping his uncle in a garage all day or staring at a computer screen.  
  
Thanks to his uncle, Riku knew a car inside and out. His uncle believed in hard work and Riku liked to fix things and therefore it went hand in hand. Then Riku's parents wanted him back and since he hadn't seen his uncle. Riku had been hoping that he would see his uncle at his mother's funeral but he hadn't shown up. Probably out of spite for his sister.  
  
I walked back out of the store with my purchase and started back for the apartment. Because Riku and I made little money we couldn't buy a car. It was fine by us really. No traffic for us. Course even if we could afford a car I'm sure that Riku would hardly use it. He didn't get that skinny from sitting around. Course the fact that he usually ate salad didn't help either. Riku didn't have washboard abs or anything. His stomach was soft and gentle.  
  
You may ask how I know this. It was a little while after I had realized how much I liked Riku...  
  
_ "Damn it Leon! I asked you to go grocery shopping. I do everything else around here. Can't you at least do that?!" Riku was bitching at me about the grocery list. He'd had a really bad day. His father had showed up after Riku had hung up on him. After bitching at him for almost two hours without letting Riku get in a word he had finally just left.  
  
His dad had stayed for an hour hoping to wait until Riku came home. When he finally figured out that Riku wasn't coming back till he left, he left. Riku had returned about midnight. He was slamming doors and throwing things. Finally he slammed the door to the bathroom and I heard the water running. Most people would have assumed that Riku was just taking a shower but I knew better. Somehow I had learned how Riku's reactions would be even without ever seeing them.  
  
I went into the bathroom and just as I thought he was standing with his head leaning against the wall crying. He stood there staring for a moment staring at me. He then started to wipe his face but even without the tears it was obvious he had been crying with the red around his eyes. I turned off the water and pulled a towel from the wall. Wrapping him up I asked, 'You want to talk about it?' He sighed and seemed to stand there in indecision.  
  
"It's okay Riku. I understand if you don't want to talk." I pulled him into the bedroom and started to search through his drawers for some boxers for him to wear to bed that night. When he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me it had surprised me. I stood and turned around in his arms.  
  
I was even more surprised at the reluctant kiss that landed on my lips. It was little more that a butterfly kiss as I felt his body so close to mine. I placed a hand on his face and kissed him this time. A gentle kiss but it was odd to me. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing but Riku had said he had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before in his life.  
  
I felt my self harden at the thought of this beautiful naked body against mine. It was a wet dream come true and I think, as I pushed him on the bed, that I was actually going to go through with it. I crawled over him on all fours. I kissed him again and ran a hand across his stomach. A gentle gliding touch that tickled and caused him to squirm underneath me.  
  
I then pulled back and gazed down into his half-lidded eyes. What I saw there made me feel so ashamed of myself that night. I saw so much hurt and calm terror. I couldn't do this. Riku probably didn't even know what he was doing. He just wanted something strong to hold onto during the night. Something to reassure him that things were still real. I stopped there, standing up.  
  
"We can't do this Riku. You'd only end up regretting it in the morning." I said and a soft tear came from his eye. He was scared of being alone that night. Why I wasn't sure but he was, I could see it in those electric blue eyes. "But I'll stay here tonight." I said and he smiled slightly and whisper, 'Thank you.'  
_  
That's how I knew what Riku's body felt like. A night like that hadn't happened in a long time and I was glad it hadn't. I had been able to stop myself that night but I don't know if I could stop myself a second time. Course the bad part was that Riku had become colder than ever. At the time I had just about gotten him to crack and to get him to trust me. I guess that night had scared him so much that he had repaired his walls with steel.

After that I knew that Riku couldn't be alone at night. Not just because he was scared but also because I wasn't sure to what extremes Riku's depression had put him in. After that we got a different apartment in the building, the one we had now. It had a large spacious bedroom and that way we could fit our small beds in there and I could make sure he didn't do something stupid like jump out the window.

I don't remember what his dad had been yelling at him for that night but I hated his dad for doing it. Riku had told me a little about his life before that night. About how he was always ignored and how he would get slapped if he disobeyed. Then he had just been dumped on his uncle whom he had never met before. Then yanked back from the one person he trusted. You just can't do that to a kid. It confuses them too much. It had changed him for life.  
  
I opened the door to our apartment. It was part of the reason why I tried to get Riku to go out and have fun. I was hoping maybe he might realize what he was missing out on but it never worked. Riku was asleep on the couch with the TV on. I figured he must have been watching TV and then out of exhaustion he just fell asleep. I picked up the remote from the floor and stared down at him. Hopefully if I could get him to date Sora, Riku could fix his life. Maybe he wouldn't have to be ice to survive anymore.  
  
I went into the kitchen and opened the bottle of medicine. After pouring it in a small plastic cup I brought it back into the living room and reached down. Gently shaking his shoulder I heard him groan. He then coughed and looked up and half smiled. He sat up, pulling the blanket around his shoulders. I sat down beside him and reached over to give him the small plastic cup.  
  
"Here." I said and took it.  
  
"Aw the purple shit flavor. Thanks." He said, his voice hoarse, and drank the thing down making a disgusted face as it hit his taste buds. I handed him the glass of water I had also been holding. He took that and drank it down too, trying to remove the flavor from his tongue.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"About as good as that medicine tastes." He said causing me to chuckle. Riku could always keep up the sarcasm even when he was sick.  
  
"Well I'm going to go take a shower and then head to work. You need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?" I asked.  
  
"More water please." He said. I took the glass back into the kitchen and filled it with ice and water. After returning it to him and getting him to shake his head to the question of, 'anything else?' I went into the bathroom and started the water.  
  
** Downtown Diner  
** I walked into the small diner as I did every Thursday. I saw Leon standing at the counter talking to the person that was cleaning the bar but didn't see Riku. Figuring he was in the back I walked over to my usual seat at the back of the diner near the window and stared out waiting. A few minutes later and a plate and glass were sat in front of me and Leon sat across from me.  
  
I sat there blinking staring at him in the blue and white t-shirt. He stared back at me, his hair tied back in a low tail.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said and I blinked again.  
  
"What about?" I asked returning to myself and pouring some ketchup for my fries.  
  
"Riku." He said and I immediately became interested. "He's not here tonight. He's out sick." I became somewhat concerned for my white fox but tried to not let that show.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.  
  
"I may be dumb but I'm not a complete idiot, Sora. I know you like Riku. I see you checking him out all the time and I want to help you get him." He said. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I don't want anything in return. Riku's my friend and he's going to die old and lonely if something doesn't happen. I'm hoping you're that something." He said.  
  
"Did you have something in mind?" I asked.  
  
** End Chapter   
  
** ALRIGHT THEN! Wasn't that great? I know this is kind of short but that's what I wanted in this chapter. I added the slashy bit of Riku and Leon to try and keep you guys interested. Stick around and it might be even more! These guys are over 18 so they can go at it like rabbits if they want and if I'm willing to write it lol. Well I hoped you liked reading it as much as I did writing. Till next time, love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


	5. That God Damned Knocking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Blue Screen**

**Chapter Five:**

**That God Damned Knocking**

I heard that god damned knocking on the front door. I heard it but I was trying to ignore it. I was sick for Christ's sake! Doesn't anyone have ANY form of courtesy for the dieing? I pulled my pillow over my head. I had already knocked the phone off my table, breaking it. Earlier that morning I think I threw my alarm clock against the wall but I'm not sure, it could have just been a nightmare. Now that damn door was getting knocked at, and whoever was behind it didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

I sat up and stared blearily at wall. 'Someone has a death wish…' I thought as I pulled myself from my bed and walked into the living room. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table, planning to beat the person over the head with it. Unlocking and opening the door I raised the remote and yelled, 'What the HELL do you want?' I stopped mid-smack and looked at the person before me. Tall, handsome, and holding flowers was Sora.

"Oh it's you." I said turning my head to sneeze and then groan.

"I feel so loved." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry if I don't seem to be the kindest living being, I was planning my suicide and then you interrupted me." I say moving out of the doorway so he can walk in. Sora walked in and I slammed the door, throwing the remote back onto the coffee table and curling up in a blanket I had left on the couch earlier. "I'd offer you something to drink but I don't think I'd make it to the kitchen and back so instead go and help yourself."

Sora chuckled. "I'm not here for a drink. Leon told me you were sick so I brought you some flowers."

I finally let my gaze settle on the bundle of flowers in his arms. A large bundle of tulips, every color of the rainbow. "Oh um…thanks."

"I'll just go put them in water for you."

"Thanks, Sora." I said. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Wrapping the blanket around me tighter I leaned onto of the big fluffy pillows I had sitting on the couch. God, I felt like something a dog just puked up. Sora came back into the living room.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"Help yourself but don't sue me if I make you sick." I said and he chuckled. He sat down beside me and smiled more.

"Sorry you've been feeling so sickly. I missed you at the diner yesterday."

"Well as much fun as infecting a whole bunch of people with sickness sounds, I don't think I'd be able to stand long enough to do it." I said grabbing a medicine bottle off the table beside me. I started to unscrew the cap and then down a couple of swallows. After taking time to gag I capped it again and set it back onto the table.

"Goodness, downing Inill?"

"I want to get better, I want to go back to dieing of boredom, not dieing of sickness. Dieing of boredom is slower and less painful." I said going into a bout of coughing. I groaned as the coughing stopped. I blinked my eyes open as I felt a hand on my forehead. I looked over to Sora.

"You really should get something to break that fever Riku. Inill doesn't work on fevers." He said and stood up. "Do you have a medicine cabinet?"

"Yeah second top cabinet on the right." He nods and walks into the kitchen. I returned to laying my head on that pillow and staring at the back of my eyelids. I heard some rummaging around in the kitchen and then water running. I opened my eyes as Sora walked back over to me. He pressed a small white pill to my lips. Opening my mouth I let my lips brush across his fingers to take the pill and then he handed me a glass of water.

"That should help." He said sitting down as I finished off the glass of water. I didn't really care if it would help or not, if it didn't, it meant I was step closer to overdose and then I can just die and forget sickness. "Um…hey…Riku?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?" I called out from burying my face in the pillow.

"Well…I...I was wondering, when you get better…would you like to go out to dinner with me?" I blinked my eyes open wide. Sitting up I looked to him. "You…you don't have to I mean, it's just if you want but um…"

"Leon put you up to this didn't he?" I asked.

"Huh? No! Riku I've wanted to ask you out for a while now, I just…didn't have the courage." He said chewing on his lip.

I stared at him a moment longer then sighed. "Sure Sora. I think that would be nice." Not really. Don't get me wrong, Sora is a nice guy and all it's just…dating isn't my forte. I looked over at him and saw the biggest grin I had ever seen in my entire life. Then he hugged me. A great big bear hug and I was too weak to push him off.

"Thank you!" He cried gleefully.

"Your welcome, your welcome now please let me go. I need to breath." I said and he chuckled but set me back down on my pillow.

"Sorry. Here's my number." He says taking out a pen and writing down his number on my hand. "Call me when you start feeling better and we'll make a date. That sound good?"

"Yeah Sora. Sounds just fine."

"Well I guess I should go, I have work to get to."

"Alright." I said, he stood and walked to the door. He waves at me before leaving and I fall into my pillow. I couldn't die now. Damn you Leon, I know in the grand scheme of things that this is somehow his fault…too bad I was to sick to slap him when he gets home. All well I could just wait until I was feeling better and then put a good deal of laxative into something he's eating or drinking right before a date. Cruel yes, but effective.

I was tired of him getting into my personal affairs. I understood that Leon was just trying to help me but what he didn't seem to realize was that I didn't want his help. I wanted to be left alone in my sarcasm and cynicism. I just wanted to be…safe from people. Not that Sora is a bad guy, he seems sweet but, for Christ's sake do they have to gang up on me with there social natures?

They just don't seem to understand that I am not like that. I don't want to be around others and that I just want to…be. I was rather tired of being hurt and trying to start over again, to try and act like nothing had ever happened. Not to mention if I get upset again there's no telling what Leon would make me do. Go see a counselor, make me take anti-depressants, or even put me in a mental facility.

I lie there on the couch in a light depression as I continued to mull this over, wondering if I could take back my promise of giving Sora a chance, and giving a groan as I realized I couldn't. I wanted so bad to get away from these ponderings, wanting to forget that I was going on a date for the first time in my life. I stood up and stumbled into my bedroom. I plopped down on the bed and pulled out a bottle of pills from the locked drawer on my night table. I swallowed the pills with a glass of water that I had left on the nightstand earlier.

My little stash of miracle pills, and YES, it's legal. It was an anti-anxiety pill that I had gotten from a doctor though I had made sure that Leon didn't know, he already worried to much as it was. I had told him time and time again that I wasn't suicidal, though he didn't seem to believe me no matter what I said; it was why I still shared the same room with him. Course, maybe it wasn't that he was worried that I was suicidal, maybe it was that he was worried I'd become suicidal. I guess it was possible since I was already depressed.

Slowly my pills began to calm my mind and I stood and walked back to the living room and took my place on the couch again, the remote control in my hand. I slowly flipped through the channels until finally I just slipped out of consciousness, black surrounding me and placing me in a dreamless, deep sleep that I wished I could have stayed in forever.

Westburna Apartments, later that day

I walked through the bedroom door and smiled at the site of Riku asleep on his bed, apparently content. He looked cute, his nose red from the cold he has. I walked over and placed a hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair. I called out to him softly and was surprised that his eyes opened slightly, it usually taking a train wreck to wake him. He slowly sat up and I sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and to this he shrugged.

"Alright, better than I have been." He says. He sounds slightly off and I wonder if something is wrong with him. I continue to ponder asking him if something was bugging him when he spoke up and I looked to him. "Sora came over earlier today…"

"Oh? Well that was nice of him." I said, trying to play dumb to the fact that I had already known Sora would have been there, having thought this all up at the diner with Sora.

"Even though I KNOW somehow you're in the middle of all this, he asked me to go out on a date with him and I said I would. I'm supposed to call him once I get better."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around Riku, pulling him close. "You're scared aren't you?"

"Of course not!" he quickly exclaimed but then paused and sighed. "A little, maybe. It's just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to act. I don't want to end up hurting Sora's feelings or anything like that."

I knew it. Riku usually didn't like it when people wormed their way into his life and when they finally did he felt wary of that person. I knew that later on when it comes time for his date Riku would be nervous and would even be considering canceling so I would have to watch him carefully and make sure that he doesn't screw this up and cancel.

"Calm down, you're not going to mess up, all you have to do is go and watch a movie or eat and make light conversation. You do that all the time with me."

"Yeah, but I'm comfortable with you."

"Just trust me, you'll be fine, I'll even help you to get ready." I beamed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"With YOUR fashion sense?"

"At least I have one. You just wear pants and sweats."

"It's called being comfortable!" And we continued this banter on for at least another half an hour before Riku started to feel tired again. I helped him back into bed and he went to sleep almost instantly. He was a really sweet guy and I knew he deserved the absolute best, I just hoped that Sora was the best, because I didn't really think Riku could have his heart broken again.

"You better take care of him, Sora, or else I'll cut off your balls." I whispered to no one in particular before stepping out of the room to take a shower.

The Oasis Hotel

I was currently wandering around the internet, trying to find some of the best places to go in New Seattle, I wanted my date with my little White Fox to be absolutely perfect. I wanted by the end of the night to at least get him to smile, once, just once. I want to see the sweet smile that I know will make my White Fox's face shine with amazing brilliance. I just had to find the perfect place, time, and atmosphere. Maybe if I was lucky I could get a kiss, or even a second date but I would have to work hard to dazzle him.

Course working hard was of no problem, I wanted his beauty to be MINE so therefore I was willing to do anything. He was the most perfect being on the planet and I need him, I wasn't going to let him go and God willing, he'd have the same feelings for me soon enough. I often daydreamed about what it would be like to hold my White Fox, to kiss him, to love him. I wondered what it would be like to be loved BY him and wondered if it was possible, if I would ever make that dream a reality but there was only one way to find out so I returned to my search with more vigor and smirked triumphantly as I found the perfect little restaurant for us to eat at.

It was a small cozy little thing and from the pictures on the website, it was apparently romantic and willing to close for couples with enough money. They provided soft music and some of the best cooking, I know, having eaten there once myself which, made me kick myself for not thinking of it sooner. Well dinner was taken care of, but what to do next? It couldn't just stop as dinner, oh no, it had to be something wonderful and spectacular! I just wish I knew what. I sighed again, book-marking the page on the little restaurant and began searching once more for entertainment.

A movie was too cliché, besides there wasn't anything good playing. So what then? Maybe a carriage-ride through the park? Or…hmmm…a serenade?...Both are far too cheesy. I sighed as I realized this was going to be extremely difficult. Riku was apparently the type that was not only hard to impress, but hard to effect. I didn't want this to just be a memory, I wanted it to be something that Riku would be unwilling to forget, the night of our first date! The night we first spent together and what I hoped wouldn't be the last. I sat back as I still couldn't think of anything.

Well I have time, it'll probably be a couple more days before Riku will call me and it's already two in the morning. I sighed as I turned the computer off and stood from the living room of my hotel and turned off the light in both the living room and the bedroom. I pulled off my clothes, throwing them on the floor before falling onto the bed in nothing but my boxers thinking of my sweet little fox. I quickly realized I wouldn't get much sleep what with the thoughts of Riku finally giving me a chance to be with him.

I would be lying there all night thinking of him, thinking of his beauty and that smile that I crave to see. I remember that I had asked Leon what his smile was like and Leon had just laughed and told me that I would have to wait and find out. I really don't want to have to wait but anything worth having is worth waiting for I guess. I stared at the cold empty side of my bed, wishing he was there, wishing that I could hold and caress him but instead the only thing there was cold, lifeless sheets. One way or another I was going to make my White Fox return my feelings!

**End Chapter**

gets down on her knees and begs forgiveness SO sorry it took so long but between switching computers, being lazy, and having extreme depression phases, I haven't really been able to write a lot BUT I will at least give you this- NEWS BULLETIN: I should soon have a original fiction site entitled "Ume Sh- Repsychus and Screamarie's Bishonen Hell." It's a joint original fiction site between me and the LOVELY Repsychus, you mayknowheroriginal work from Fiction Press, if not, you should, she's a better writer than me.

Well anyways, I leave you with toodles goodbyes and see you laters and hope that you liked reading this as much I did writing it. Love ya, Screamarie.


End file.
